


A Bitter Draught

by OrangeBlossoms



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alcohol, Gen, Post-Fire Emblem Fates: Revelation, Prompt: Free Day, fegenweek2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 01:50:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13377573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeBlossoms/pseuds/OrangeBlossoms
Summary: Camilla attempts to make a connection in the new year.





	A Bitter Draught

**Author's Note:**

> This is based vaguely off of the New Years banner for Fire Emblem Heroes, but takes place in a post-canon Revelation path setting. There are alcohol mentions in this though nothing too out of control.

An ear to the world around her, she watched as the drinks were refreshed and the murmur of the crowd ebbed and flowed, some moments the chatter charged with frenetic energy and others descending into a contained lull. The festivities were centered around a courtyard that had been recently reconfigured into a field for sport; it was a holiday tradition, she had been told. In a tactical maneuver, she bowed out of the tournament early though she had to admit it was possible it was a clean loss. She didn’t relish performing when she had family to bear in mind. 

Elise had dressed for the occasion as she had, with palace tailors as their guides. They both had a collar of fur to protect against the night air. As Camilla prepared for the games, Elise had cupped Princess Sakura’s hands in her own before they ran off together, retainers in tow, to find the best seats from which to cheer. Lady Hinoka was exempt from the revelry as a daring rescue on a scouting mission with trainees had left her with an injured leg. She had retired early for the evening, leaving herself woefully neglected. Camilla would make certain to tease her about it over the breakfast they were scheduled to have as a group the next morning. 

The brother princes were both entrants in the tournament at opposite ends of the bracket from her. She had already extended a sufficient amount of polite conversation towards them prior to the start of the rounds and found them amusing in their own ways: Lord Takumi was quaint in his inability to hold casual conversation and Lord Ryoma was serious to the point of being obtuse when she queried with a playful lilt to her voice, asking after things, the reaction more important than the answer. 

A flash of blue caught her eye as she nursed her drink, already having found ways to dismiss various individuals not of particular interest to her who approached to praise her efforts on the field. They plied her with conciliatory words and gestures more appropriate for a puppy seeking validation from its master than the kind of person who could behead enemies with a merciless detachment. 

This was a diplomatic visit, but Xander was the one meant for Court. Elise would do well there, too, adept as she was at ushering conversations in a positive direction without promising anything too valuable. As for herself, she could carefully craft a reputation in Hoshido as she had in Nohr. 

A solitary figure wound its way against the course of the crowd, navigating past other attendees with a willowy grace. As she drew closer, Camilla reached a hand towards a shoulder, stopping the woman whose face smoothed over at the touch, expression going flat. 

“Congratulations to the champion,” she said, lips curving in a way that was more pleased than inviting.

“There was some luck to it,” Azura said, meeting her eyes. It wasn’t a challenge, but rather a gesture to dispel any ideas that she might be quick to yield. Camilla found either intention bothersome.

“Oh, no need to be humble around me, dear. Come, take a seat. I’ll pour you a drink and we’ll chat like good sisters should.”

To her credit, Azura maintained her serenity throughout, never breaking character. Camilla had seen a rare smile this evening as they competed. The oddity of it drew her in like the curious color of her hair, a reminder that she was not meant to fit in whether she lived in Nohr or Hoshido. 

“I should go. Corrin is waiting.”

There was a low chuckle as Camilla took a languid sip of her drink. 

“Oh, don’t you worry about that. We’re all family here,” she said, signaling with a hand gesture as one of her retainers crept out of the dark. Beruka was silent as always.

“Tell Corrin that Azura will be late. Extend an invitation for him to join us, if he would like.”

“That won’t be—”

Camilla held up a hand to cut her off before resting her chin on it as she gazed at her from heavy-lidded eyes. Beruka had already faded into the crowd. Backhanded words came naturally to her and she subdued the urge to speak them behind veiled meanings this estranged sister could easily parse out. 

“Perhaps we don’t know each other well. I never had a chance to grow close to many of my siblings, but they are all precious to me now, especially those who are still with us.”

Her expression clouded briefly before she focused again on Azura, eyes still lucid despite the alcohol-induced blush on her cheeks. Camilla was left with impressions of this wayward sibling rather than details, but sometimes impressions were enough to make a choice. 

“That includes you, dear.”

Camilla waited for her attempts at deflection via polite deference only for her to take a seat within arm’s distance. Her lips curved into something more genuine as she poured a cup from a decanter and placed it in front of Azura who neither accepted nor rejected the gesture. 

“I would never begrudge a woman the chance to protect herself, but whether you believe me or not, I do wish to spend time with you. It’s not as though we had the opportunity before.”

“It’s true,” she said, making no motion to drink even as Camilla refilled her own. 

Unlike Takumi, there was no wary, labored response. Azura's expression was more empty than circumspect, but Camilla had seen the brief spark of spirit earlier and it had caught her off guard how curious she was to see it again. 

She had always relied on obligations. The unspoken vows of family as well as those solemnly promised as vassal were the closest things she came to trust, as delicate as they often were upon closer inspection. In lonesome desperation she clutched at ties that bound others to tightly enough to withstand the storms of her own insecurities and insatiable wrath at threats long past. Until peace came and she made her own quiet promises to do better. This was a test for herself. Control of the situation was slipping away and she allowed it just as she choked on her words hearing Selena had vanished one day, never to be heard from again. There were no hunts sent out under the guise of search parties. For the first time, she could bring herself to release her stranglehold.

Hope for the future seemed impossible without releasing the past. 

“We are fortunate, you and I,” she said, tipping her cup towards Azura, the contents lapping at the rim without spilling over. 

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“You’re free now,” she said, searching for a change in the muted movement and controlled shifts only to be disappointed. “We all are.”

That aloof smile devoid of meaning remained. 

“As you say.” 

Her nature was that of the coiled snake who never let go. It called to her and requested she strike. She breathed in before waving a dismissive hand. 

“Very well. Go be free from me then as well,” she said with a sigh, tone steeped in bitterness. Surprise flickered across Azura’s face, disappearing in time with a breath. 

_There it is._

She chuckled, honeyed and smooth, in an attempt to take the edge off, but the distance was palpable. Azura stood in a fluid movement, hair screening her face as she bowed to an adequate depth before disappearing into the crowd, only shimmers of blue intermittently visible until she was gone.

Camilla tossed back the last of the wine, relishing the burning sensation in her throat as her eyes watered from the drink. She wasn’t the most patient of individuals and didn’t handle rejection well. Truly, she had only wanted to help, to welcome Azura as she knew how, but there would be other opportunities. She gave into the hazy warmth, reaching for Azura’s abandoned glass and raising it in a toast.

“To family.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do at least one more thing for FEgenweek. I'm late on this and not fully satisfied, but it worked out kind of how I wanted. It was a request/prompt from someone and they liked the way it turned out (even if I think they were hoping for something a little more positive... perhaps in a future story...).


End file.
